mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Shiba Tatsuya
Shiba Tatsuya (司波 達也) is the main protagonist of "The Irregular in Magic High School" light novel series. He enrolled at the National Magic University Affiliated First High School in April 2095 with his younger sister, Miyuki (深雪) and got accepted as one of the students to be placed in the Course 2 curriculum, marking the start of the series of events. Appearance and Personality Tatsuya is 175cm tall, well-built and often described as mundane-looking compared to other characters in the light novel. He is usually expressionless and very rarely does he get surprised or enthusiastic, and whenever he does, however, it's often at the minimum level. Tatsuya is intelligent and analytical. His emotions were merely skewed in a certain direction, with one particular half becoming especially sensitive, hence he was slow to accept good intentions, yet very adept at picking up hostility. He doesn't possess the ability to hate nor could he feel any strong emotions like fury, despair, envy, hatred, disgust, gluttony, lust, sloth, and love. The only aspect in him that was perfectly natural — the only emotion that remained — was his love for his sister. Because of this, he tend to be overprotective and enraged when there are threat towards Miyuki's safety. In the eyes of their friends, Tatsuya exhibits blatant favoritism towards his sister, and hence is called a siscon (someone with sister complex). Background Tatsuya is the eldest son of Shiba Tatsurou and Shiba Miya and is eleven month older than his younger and only sibling Miyuki. Prior to the timeline at the beginning of the series, their father remarried six months after their mother's death, and the two of them are living alone in a house, which is described as a place that vastly exceeded the average size . Yotsuba Main Article: Yotsuba : Tatsuya is a child born from the Yotsuba family. Although this was the case, from being a prospective heir, he wasn't accepted as a legitimate member due to the fact that he cannot wield magic properly. The two types of magic he can freely wield, however, weren't up to the family's standards due to its nature of only 'destroy' and 'regenerate' information, not 'alter' them. : At the present timeline, besides his two natural magic, he was only able to use imitation and theoretical magic, something which could be owed to his superior intellect. Operation Main Article: Reminiscence Chapter : In hopes that his magical abilities will improve, his mother, Shiba Maya and her twin sister, his aunt, Yotsuba Maya, experimented on the six-year old Tatsuya. Miya used the forbidden Non-Systematic Magic 'Mental Design Interference', forcibly altering the area in the consciousness, to create strong emotions called the limbic system by inputting a Magic Calculation Model, creating an artificial Magician. : Tatsuya was granted the ability to wield magic, but still not par to what they expected, and the artificial calculation abilities granted by the processor they used was inferior to his natural ability. Abilities Ninjutsu Main Article: Kokonoe Yakumo : Tatsuya is a student of Kokonoe Yakumo, a famous ninjutsu-user and someone who pass on traditional shinobi magic knowhow. Due to this, he can handle multiple oponents all at once and not get hurt. Tatsuya's physical abilities surpasses normal magicians who usually just rely on magic to accelerate or fortify their bodies to sustain injuries. It was also thanks to this that Tatsuya can sense dangerous/hidden presence without relying on his unique magic, Elemental Sight. Magical Abilities Related Articles: Magic Calculation Area | Born-Specialized Magician : Tatsuya is a Born-Specialized Magician (BS Magician) and is always emphasized as someone whose capability with wielding magic doesn't classify him as any more than a Rank C Magician, in international standards. The fact that he cannot alter the eidos is one of the main reasons why the Yotsuba family treats him as an outcast, or fake magician. : Tatsuya can only freely wield two types of magic. Both magics are considered difficult and high-class. Owing to this circumstance, his magic calculation area is dominated by the two powerful magic, making him unable to wield other magics efficiently. Decomposition It is one of Tatsuya's two innate magic abilities which is able to disassemble not only the Magic Sequences, but Activation Sequences as well. As long as it is an object, he could translate the physical object into signals, and then rewrite or erase the base design. This was one of the most difficult magics imaginable, able to directly interfere with the design information. If used to a person, the parts that formed the human body, including skin, flesh, nerves, body fluids, bones, and cellular structures were decomposed at a molecular level. ''Material Burst'' Related Articles: Scorched Halloween | Strategic-Class Magicians : Material Burst (質量爆散) is the ultimate in Decomposition Magic. It is a magic that can decompose matter into energy. It is directly decomposing matter down into energy and so there is no loss of energy from the collision between electrons and positrons that was be seen in annihilation reactions. : Based on Einstein's formula, the energy created was mass multiplied by the speed of light squared. The energy released from one drop of water, a paltry 50 milligrams of matter, is equivalent to 1000 tons of TNT. To effectively hit a minuscule target from a distance, a special CAD is used, the Third-Eye. : Tatsuya only used Material Burst thrice, once when the Great Asian Alliance invaded Okinawa in 2092, and twice during the Scorched Halloween three years later. ''Mist Dispersal'' Related Article: Scorched Halloween : Mist Dispersal (雲消霧散) is a type of magic that interferes with the structural information and decomposes substances into molecules such as ions and the basic elements. Direct interference into the structural information of an object is a form of magic of the highest quality. : It is described as considerably mundane and quiet. There was no sound or emitted light and if raised to the highest degree of decomposition, even easily flammable materials would not ignite. The objects dissipate to dust, transformed into steam and then scattered. ''Gram Dispersion'' Related Article: Monolith Code : Gram Dispersion (術式解散) or Magic Dissolution is one of the two strongest Counter Magics within Non-Systematic Magic. This magic takes a Magic Ritual and decomposes it into a group of Psion particles without a meaningful structure. Due to the nature of an object accompanying a phenomenon, if the information has not been exposed, it is possible to interfere with the magic. On the other hand, if the Magic Ritual is decomposed, the phenomenon will not occur. : To analyze the magic before the magic is activated in the present age where invocation takes a fraction of a second requires the ability to "see" and analyze the magic structure. Since the user is typically required to understand the magic being used beforehand, it is thought utilization of this magic is impossible. However, Tatsuya is able to use this because of his other ability, Elemental Sight. ''Gram Demolition'' Related Article: Monolith Code Magic Dismantling or Gram Demolition (術式解体) is a magic that demolishes the record of Magic (Gram). Gram Demolition is a heavyweight Counter Magic that uses compressed Psion particles to directly detonate the target by charging forward without using the Information Dimension. This is accomplished by forcibly blowing away all the accompanying Activation and Magic Sequences — anything that has traces of magic psions recorded on it. Though it is called magic, it is simply a cannonball of Psions that has neither structure nor a Magic Ritual to modify an event, so it is not affected by Zone Interference. The pressure of the cannonball also repels the effects of Cast Jamming. It has no physical effects and cannot be hindered by any obstacle. Besides its short effective range, Gram Demolition has almost no weaknesses. Regrowth Notes Category:Characters